OPERATION LOSER
by gamerboy190
Summary: Numbah 2 is constantly picked on by a bully who feels science is for losers. Slight 2x5.
1. A Bad Morning

This is my very first KND fic. Please Review and rate for my liking this is only the Prologue of this story. There will probably be three or four chapters on this story.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KND. Just a fan writing a would-be story.

* * *

Now Loading

Kids Next Door Mission

OPERATION L.O.S.E.R

Large

Overbearing

Senior

Embarrasses

Reinventor

"Awww, man" said a groggy Numbah 2. He looked at the clock and seen that it was almost 8:00am and hadn't even taken a shower yet. He scurried quickly to the bathroom only to find to his annoyance that his little brother Tommy was there.

"C'mon Tommy, I need to take my shower for school after a rough night. I'm going to be late for my Science Convention" said an annoyed Numbah 2.

"Just as I'm trying to clean myself from the adult tyranny I've battled last night trying to rid of my disguise because I am....._The Tommy_" Tommy bellowed.

"Oh, please. Family just came over and gave you hugs and kisses" Numbah 2 claimed. "Though I find it hard to imagine that people can actually stand your schtick enough to actually put up with you"

"I kno-Heeaaay, what that's supposed to mean?" whined Tommy, as he finally opened the bathroom door, with his arms crossed.

"Whatever, just let me in the bathroom please, I need to take my bath-" Numbah 2 started.

"NOT BEFORE ME!!!!" Yelled a bitter old woman only known to both boys as Grandmother. "I can't sleep with all this noise cracklin'. You know how that makes my bladder feel"

"GRANDMA" said both boys in unison.

"Now move out of the way" snarled their grandmother "Bad enough I have to live with ya's"

"At this rate, I'm never going to make it on time...." said a depraved numbuh 2.

The morning went everything opposite for Numbuh 2. Having to deal with his troublesome brother as well as his overly mean grandmother was easy task to come by. By that time, it was already 7:49am. He just quickly washed up on the sink, much to his mother Betty Gilligan and Father Hogarth Gilligan amusement. then we quickly headed on to school.

* * *

"Great.....not did I have to wash up in the sink, I smell like dishwater. Ewwwww......." said a Numbah Two who looks like he's seen better days.

In the midst of the rainy day in school, trying to get to the science convention Finally on time, an overweight, stocky child tries to run pass the numerous children, trying his hardest not to be mean. The school was very clean and bright, sporting walls painted in yellow and having checker-like tiles on the floor, making it seems very neat to look at.

"Uh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me....." Exclaimed a tired Numbuh 2 aka Hoagie Gilligan running past the various children in attempts to finally arrive at the big science invention.

Numbuh 2 was finally arriving at the destination when he bumped into a big, husky teenager wearing a sideways baseball cap with a red shirt and blue pants along with his friends.

"Hey Fatso, watch where you're going!" bellowed the husky teen. His meanacing eyes met Numbah 2, which gave him quite a scare. "Bad enough I have to put up with your kind at home with my dorky brother"

"Uh, heh heh. Sorry....." yelped a terrified Numbah 2.

"No, you look sorry. Anybody Wearing a cruddy aviator hat needs a whole new wardrobe" Laughed the muscular senior.

Him, along with his friends and the rest of he kids in the hallway laughed hysterically at Numbuh 2. Numbah 2 looked around to see the numerous kids pointing at how ridiculous he looked, mocking him and making fun of his weight so cruelly.

"I, I....better get to my science convention" said a saddened Hoagie.

"Even better, this loser is into science" bellowed the husky teen.

Hoagie walked away with his experiment embarrassed and saddened by the many children roaring with laughter and pointing at how ridiculous he looked, making him feel worthless and questioning if whether he should even do science experiments even more........

* * *

Again, this is only the prologue. Please Review and I'll try to post the next chapter.


	2. Confidence Restored

Thanks Bluuuuue for the review. I always envisioned Numbuh 2 to have an episode like this on the show, but it never happened….Strange enough. Okay on to Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND.**

* * *

Numbuh 2's usually calm and jokingly self seem to have disappeared. Even lunchtime, his most favorite time within school, had seem to be been a drag barely touching his meal. As he tried to walk past some kids he's seen earlier, just snickered at him and gave high fives each other as they walked away from each other to go home. The science convention was another disaster, as the overly tough senior trashed the convention and embarrassed all the scientists, especially Numbuh 2. The other teammates, except for Numbuh 5, didn't seem to notice his gloominess. After a tough and rough day, Hogie was just about to head home when Numbuh 5 stopped him.

"Hoagie, Wait Up!" said Numbuh 5, trying to catch up with her friend, panting. "Numbuh 5 gotta start working out sometime, phew!"

"Oh, hey Numbuh 5" said the incredible inventor. "I'm just going to go back to the treehouse to work on some more experiments...." He said, looking his head down and grabbing the straps of his backpack more tightly.

"Numbuh 5 never seen Numbuh 2 like this, usuall you'll crack another of one of your lame puns and jokes and then I have to whack ya." said the African American girl with the red cap and white striped blue shirt. "What's wrong?"

Numbuh 2 didn't seem to notice before that through all of his teammates, he seemed to connect with Abby the best. Even though she claimed that she never liked his jokes, she was the first one that he usually tries to impress her the most with his jokes, no matter how bad they sounded to her. And they always seem to get each other when no other teeammates didn't really conncet with them. The rainy day kind of felt like himself: all washed up and the only way that he's was going to get out of this state of gloom is if he actually started to speak up about his problem.

"Well, uh, Abby, do you think I'm a loser?" Numbuh 2 started. "You know, lame, boring and all?"

"Only when ya start with those jokes and puns of yours." Abby said absentminedly, looking at her friend rather peculiarly. "Why ask Numbuh 5 a question like that?"

"I...I....."Hoagie stammered.

"Just say it Numbuh 2!" Abby scowled, becoming a bit annoyed at his lollygaging.

"Well, a kid thinks just because I'm overweight and do science experiments for fun, he thinks that I'm a loser." Numbuh 2 said, feeling very uneasy about himself. "I feel that maybe it's time I finally gave up doing science, you know?"

"That's insane Numbuh 2?, it's your passion, you can't just up and quit. Anyways, what did this boy look like?" Numbuh 5 stated, as if she was giving an ivestigation of some sorts.

"Big and doofy is the perfect description. With a lot of gross pimples ewwwwww. That's it, I had it with people making fun of my passion for science, I think I am going to quit" Numbuh 2 stated, in the midst of finally willing to give up everything.

Abby gave Hoagie a big whack with her hat. "Are you crazy, Numbuh 2? We need you at your best for your ingenous inventions. Don't forget that you're the top inventor of the whole Kids Next Door" Abby pointed out. "Although you could use a diet or two." Abby claimed, trying to light up the mood, but when Numbuh 2 looked at himself, Abby quickly backtracked.

"Uh, heh, did Numbuh 5 claim you needed a diet? I meant you needed a-"

"Just quit it, Abby" Hoagie interrupted. "Probably, he's right, maybe I do need to Waaaaaaaa Oaaaf"

Abby grabbed Numbuh 2 by the shoulders slammed him on a very wet white fence near a home. Hoagie could tell that Abby's expression was serious this time around so he had no time time to object anything she said

"Listen, Numbuh 2. You are a valued friend of the Sector V, a hard working operative, a genius inventor, and one of the best pilots of the whole Kids Next Door." Abby stated, with a fierce passion. Numbuh 2 was somewhat impressed by her actions, although it did have a pain in his back, he was glad of every word that she had said to him.

"You can't let some doofus bring you down, if anything, you should use that as motivation to be better at what you do. In other words, people are laughing at you because they're jealous that they don't have quite the intellect that you do."

"Thanks, Numbuh 5m for that. Now can you let go of me already, my back is aching from that fence you slammed me into." Numbuh 2 exclaimed,, with his clothes now drenched in rain water.

Abby tilted her hat as she hid her blush as she released Numbuh 2. The clouds were finally starting to break and a wind came through so chilly that both Numbahs 2 and 5 had their arms covering their body. They also noticed that the sun was about to set so they had to go their seperate ways and go home.

"Thanks, Numbuh 5. I really appreciated that." Numbuh 2 said, about to walk home on his home, away from Abby.

"Nothing to it, Hoagie. Remember, you can't let people get you down. And most importantly, be yourself. I like you just the way you are" Abby said as she departed from Hoagie and walked her way home. Numbuh 2 looked at Abby walking home, stargazed, until Abby left his sight. Then Numbuh 2 walked home.

* * *

When Numbuh 2 got home, his grandmother as her usual self, was incensed at the time he gotten home. Even his mother was a bit worried about him about the time that he arrived home.

"Where were you, ya stupid boy!" his blue gowned-with bifocals dressed grandmother stated, glaring her eyes deeply into Hoagie. "You made my arthritis act up again, and you know what that does to my body..."

"Everything's wrong with your body" Hoagie murmured, trying to walk past her to go the stars to his room, but stopped dead in his tracks by his grandmother.

"Don't get sassy with ME!" Lydia Gilligan AKA Grandmother snarled, as she begin whacking Numbuh 2 with her gray cane, wearing out from all of the years she's been whacking both Hoagie and Tommy.

"Okay, Okay, sorry just stop it already" Hoagie blurted, trying to get free of the barrage of cane abuse.

"I'll hit you any-"

"Stop it, mother!" Betty Gilligan, Hoagie finally spoke up. "I'll take it from here"

"Yeah, whatever" snarled the blue-gowned woman, as she made way for the living room to watch some TV.

Finally settling in, after to have to deal with his grandmother's incessant bantering towards him as well as Tommy constantly messing with his 2x4 technology, Hoagie finally talked with his mother after a somewhat eventful dinner with Tommy causing a scene yet again when he feels that adult tyranny is at work, only for his grandmother to yell at him repeatedly. As Hoagie is about to go upstairs and start on some homework he really needed to complete, his mother stopped him.

"Hoagie, what wrong with you? You barely touched your meal" Mrs. Gilligan stated, touching his forehead to make sure that he's all right.

"I'm all right, Mom" Hoagie claimed, removing her hand from his forehead. "Just been going through some things, you know?"

"This has to be something big enough for you to barely touch your meal, let's be honest dear, you NEVER miss a meal" the blue dressed woman commented, chuckling a little bit.

"Very funny Mom, in case you haven't noticed, this whole fanny is a bit overweight" Hoagie shot back, chuckling as well.

"Now that you got your spirits up, how about telling me what happened in school today?" his mother said, showing him to the kitchen where they got some nice lemonade to drink and sat in the diner chairs. his mother was looking at the moonlight sky as they sat down.

"There's this kid in school. He kind of made fun of me...." Hoagie started.

"About what dear?" his mother asked.

"About my passion for engineering and inventions. I just bumped into him and he started making fun of my weight and my love for science. My spirits were pretty much down all day until a close of mine somewhat cheered me up"

"Who was this person" his mother asked, looking Hoagie right in his eyes, suspecting that it could be a potential girlfriend. "Who?"

"Uh.....it's really not THAT important" Hoagie started.

"Liar" said Tommy, Hoagie's little brother who came out of nowhere. "It had to be someone special for you even to bring it up. So saaaaay it!"

"You little twerp, this is none of your business!" Numbuh 2 stated, clearly annoyed at his brother's interference in his conversation. "Now Scram!"

"Nuh huh. I only answer to Mom-" Tommy said, about to grab a cup of lemonade when his mother stopped him.

"Tommy, why don't you go to your room?" his mother started.

"But why-"

"NOW!"

"Okay, Okay, Jeesh! why is everyone so mean to me today?" Tommy commented as he exited the kitchen and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Getting back to the conversation at hand, his mother once again asked who he talked to about his situation.

"Now who did you speak to?" his mother started. "You can tell me."

"It's Numbuh 5." Hoagie finally stated.

"You mean Dr. Lincoln's daughter?"

"Yes. Her real name is Abigail Lincoln. She's calm, cool, collected, and always says the things that I need to hear to make my day and life seem worthwhile, even though I'm down. I don't know what I'll do with out her." Hoagie claimed.

"Sounds to me like you've have quite the interest for her"

"Uh, you can say that I suppose." Hoagie commented, trying to hide his blushing from his mother, about to no avail.

"Anyway, she finally gave me my confidence back to face him tomorrow, and I'm going to show him a thing or two about this LOSER!" Hoagie claimed, now his confidence clearly back in his voice.

"Don't do anything bad Hoagie...." his mother said, worrying about the weird look on his face.

"Oh don't worry Mom, don't worry, I'll just give him a piece of his own medicine. And it all starts tomorrow." Hoagie said as he kissed his mother on the forehead goodnight, and headed upstairs to go to his room to finally go complete homework then sleep.

* * *

Longer than the last, but I wanted to get all the 2/5 support stuff out of the way for the next and final chapter to this story. Please review.


	3. A Secret Revealed

Thanks Aqualce for the review, as well as another person from subscribing. This gives me motivation for writing stories even more. I'm glad that you liked it, I felt that I was trying to be TOO funny instead of serious. But you review proved otherwise. Bluuuue for the correction. Chapter Two has been revised with some add ons. Anyway, here's the final chapter to this story. Again, read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND.**

**

* * *

**

Numbuh 2 slept good for the first time in a couple of days. Thinking about the people that bothered him enough for him to become demoralized in whatever he did. But Numbuh 5 came through for him when it mattered most, as well as his mother, but be couldn't have done without his grandmother constant whacking of him at the head which gave him a serious headache. In the morning time, just as he was just getting into his dream, to find to his annoyance, Tommy was shoving, forcing him to wake with Hoagie almost to the point of wanting to strangle his little brother.

"Tommy, are you crazy?" Hoagie exclaimed, as he was about to head towards Tommy who immeadiately backed away. "What are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"I want in." Tommy said, crossing his arms. "I want to be a part of your little plan for revenge"

"How the heck do you know if I want revenge or not?" Numbuh 2 said, looking more peculiarly at his brother.

"I, uh, might've eavesdropped on your conversation between you and mom, heh heh." Tommy stated nervously, reading the fierceness within his brother's eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Numbuh 2 so loud that the whole family woked up and yelled at both of the boys to keep it down.

All of a sudden, Hoagie grabbed Tommy fiercely and forced him to speak.

"What did you hear?" Hoagie snarled, not letting his release of his little brother go. "Tell me."

"Uh, heh heh, nothing to important. All about some girl motivating you and all" Tommy blurted out.

"She's more than a girl, Tommy" Hoagie stated. "She one of the bestest friends I have and a valued operative of the kids next door-"

"Riiiight" Tommy interrupted. "You like her Hoagie, you can tell me."

"I, I, I do not." Hoagie stammered, loosening his grip enough for Tommy to finally break out of it. "Anyway what does it matter to you? This is my business, not yours. I don't need a little runt like you to interefere with my plans"

"Wrong" Tommy stated. "Anytime a person makes fun of family, we're all involved like it or not."

"Fine, if I involve you in my plan, will you finally go to sleep and quit bugging the heck out of me?" Hoagie said, almost tiredly to the point of wanting to fall asleep on the floor.

"Sure thing, Hoagie"

"Fine. You're in. Now GO TO BED." Numbuh 2 stated irritably.

Thinking about his brother's involvement in his plan at first make him irritated, but after seeing how Tommy wanted to help him out for the sake of the family, he almost felt quite emotional, although he didn't show it in hopes of remaining tough on his brother. Still he had to admire his brother's loyalty to him not matter how cruel he treated him. He looked at his brother as he finally fallen asleep before he finally went to sleep himself for the night.

* * *

The morning breeze felt good through his half open window in the morningtime. It seem like it would be a very perfect day for him for some payback. Nothing bothered him that whole morning, taking his lovely time on the bathroom as he finally got a shower in the bathroom. Even his grandmother, who was usually grumpy and sarcastic, was lovely to look and even was a bit nice to him this morning as well as his mother the whole morning. After his much needed breakfast after not eating anything last night, as he headed out of the door, Tommy once again stopped him.

"So what's the plan, Hoagie? I need to know everything so we can battle him together!" Tommy stated, impatiently trying to get his older brother out of the door so they can go to school and confront the bully.

"I'M going to do this alone, all I want you to do is just witness when you mess with one of the Gilligans. Hoagie exclaimed, moving Tommy hand from under his arm, looking a bright sun in the sky. "I'm going to finally get my revenge"

As Numbuh 2 and Tommy was walking about, a figure with a blue shirt was approaching them. And as soon as Hoagie seen the red cap, he already knew who it was.

"Abby!" Tommy yelled as he went to hug Numbuh 5, but Numbuh 5 gave Tommy a funny and perplexed look before finally pushing him away from her.

"Um, Okkkaaaayyyy, that was strange" Numbuh 5 commented. "Anyway, i got some good news on your bully"

"What is it?" Tommy butted in, wanting to every and any detail of this information, which made both Hoagie and Abby irritated.

"None of your business, squirt" Numbuh 5 stated, clearly annoyed at his constant interference. "Hoagie, why did you bring him along? I thought you wanted ot do this alone...."

"Riiight, if he's doing this alone, then why are you with him then. Oh I forgot, you two-"

Hoagie quickly covered up his little brother's mouth. "Are on a mission" Hoagie quickly added.

"Ohhh, whatever." Numbuh 5 absentmindedly stated, befuddled by the Gilligan brothers. "Anyway's Numbuh 5 picked up information on your bully last night. His name is Pimple McFart-"

"What kind of name-" Tommy started.

"SHUT UP!" Said Hoagie and Abby in unison, now clearly getting tired of his constantly cutting them off.

"I swear, I don't get any respect from nobody" Tommy stated, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Anyway, I brought him along because "supposively"" Numbuh 2 started in a sarcastic tone "He wanted to be a part of my big revenge plot against Pimple."

"Numbuh 5 didn't see this coming, so Tommy baby, you'll be a spectator for the action" Numbuh 5 stated, quickly putting up her hands in authority before Tommy could object to it.

"Fine...." Tommy finally gave in.

"Good, now that we came to an understanding, this is Numbuh 5's report. While doing my investigation, Numbuh 5 noticed when Pimples came him from school after you walked me halfway to my house, I've seen something very interesting that you might want to hear."

"Go on." Hoagie stated eagerly.

"Anyway, when Numbuh 5 approached his house, I couldn't help to believe that his house was filled with gadgetry and filled with all sorts of computers, and get this, he even puts on a lab jacket and starts conducting experiments on his own." Numbuh 5 concluded.

"THAT HYPOCRITICAL OAF!" Numbuh 2 yelled, clearly angered and how he can criticize another scientist's love yet he's another scientist in hiding. "How does he get on me for my passion..."

"Numbuh 2" Numbuh 5 started.

"for everything science and...." Numbuh 2 kept going

"Numbuh 2" Numbuh 5 stated, become a bit annoyed at Numbuh 2's ranting.

"...experiemts, then has one of his own. I bet he doesn't even have half as good gadgetry as me-"

"NUMBUH 2, WILL YOU SHUT UP?" The African American girl stated, clearly aggravated with Hoagie Gilligan incessant bantering. "We're never going to get anywhere with you constantly talking."

"Um, sorry Numbuh 5, go on." Numbuh 2 said, somewhat embarrassed that his brother Tommy was laughing that he got told off by a girl.

"Anyway, Numbuh 5 has an idea that can expose him for the fraud that he's is" as quickly as Numbuh 5 stated this, she looked directly at Tommy. "So Tommy, you want to be a part of our little plan, right?"

"Of course, that why I'm here, what am I, a brick wall?" Tommy stated sarcastically.

Whole ignoring Tommy's sarcasm, Numbuh 5 pulled out a VCR tape. "This is all the evidence we need to put him to shame. I can set this up at the auditorium."

"Really good and all, but how are we going to get him to go to the auditorium. Seniors rarely go to the auditorium." Numbuh 2 pointed out.

"That's where our little annoying friend over here is for" Numbuh 5 started. "He'll annoy him long enough to have him case around"

"I take that as a compliment." Tommy claimed, beating his chest. "I may be annoying to you, but I'm _effectively _annoying".

"Sure, whatever kid. Let's get down to business. C'mon." Numbuh 5 told the Gilligan brothers as they headed for school.

* * *

It was still breezy and cool in the morning as ever, as some kids were entering the school just about to take their first period classes. As soon as the first class was over and all the kids were let out, as soon as Numbuh 5 seen Pimple walking with his friends, intimidating every little kid or nerd that past his way, Abby instructed Tommy via communicator ear piece, who was just coming from his class to get in position to confront the bully. As soon as Tommy confronted him, Pimples gave him somewhat of a funny look.

"What's yer lookin' at kid?" the muscular boy stated, a bit of a raspy voice in him.

"Nothin much, just a kid with a funny last name." Tommy stated confidently.

"What do you know about my last name, squirt?" Pimple stated, with his voice becoming raspier.

"I know enough to make you an embarrassment in front of all of your friends and the whole school" Tommy stated with a smirk on his face. "Hmm, I think I might tell all at the auditorium"

With a sense on anger and worry, Pimple finaly stated, "Not before I dunk your head in an toilet bowl, runt!" as be began chasing Tommy throughout the entire school. As Tommy went inside the custodian room, thinking he got him cornered, as soon as he went to open the door, Tommy arrogantly pointed up and as Pimple looked up, a barrage of cleaning items fell upon him, making Tommy able to escape him. Irritated by this, as soon as he chased down the hall, he slipped and fell all the way to the principal's life in which the principal claimed he getting double detention for life. Now highly angered by this, as soon as Tommy thought he's outsmarted him again, out of nowwhere, Pimple grabbed him.

"I'm gonna pound yer face in kid so hard-" The powerful senior started.

"A-hem" said a bald boy with black sunglasses with authority. "Put the kid down now"

"Nigel Uno, this has nothing to do with you, so unless you want an ultra mega wedgie, I suggest backing off and run to the little pathetic hole you came out of." said the bully.

"Oooh, very threatening. I don't know whether to laugh at your pathetic attempt to scare me or to barf at your hideous face!" said the glorious leader Numbuh 1 in an sarcastic tone.

"Why You...." said Pimples, but was stopped when Tommy tripped him as he approached Numbuh 1.

"Hey klutz," Tommy started. "Are you too stupid enough to follow me?"

"I'll deal with you later, Uno." Pimple snarled as he went to pursuit Tommy.

After having to deal with the numerous bruises and bumps he hand to deal with with chasing Tommy, as soon as he felt he had him trapped in the auditorium, he chuckled graciously as he entered the auditorium.

"I've got you now you little punk, where are y-" Pimples stopped in utter shock and disbelief as he witnessed something terrible. Something he felt that he kept to himself was now all out within the open. And as everyone seen the VCR Tape now in clear daylight and it was displayed by the movie projector, seeing him in his most embarrassing moments in his secret science home, as he tried to make a quick get away..

"Hey, everyone, there's the pimple-faced freak" one boy stated as the auditorium roared with laughter. Even the geeky AV kids, who are not known for their look themselves, laughed at his embarrassment.

"What kind of name is Pimples McFart?. And I thought I was lame!" one girl cried.

"Yeah, what a LOSER" another boy chimed in.

"Shut up, all of you. I mean it, I'll pound yer face in" Pimples threaened, bu that only made the people in the auditorium laugh even harder.

"Uh, no, McFart, the only pounding you should do is ot get rid of those hideous pimples on your disgusting face!" Numbuh 2 stated, as Numbuh 5 and Tommy gave a wink as an sign of approval.

"I'm gonna pound yer face, you overweight-" Pimples stated as he started walking towards Hoagie, but was tripped by Numbuh 1, revealing something that no one could've expected.

"Ewwwwww, not only are you a pimple-faced, weird named loser, he also has Rainbow Monkey undies. What a LOSER!" Numbuh 2 stated ad the auditorium roared with laughter once again.

"I'll get you one day Hoagie, one day I'll get you good" as he, now to his friends is too embarrassed to he seen with him, left alone in disgust.

"Good job, Numbuh 2" Nigel stated as the kids left the auditorium. "I'll see you at the treehouse"

"Sure thing Numbuh 1" Hoagie said as Nigel left for the treehouse. Looking at the tape, he still couldn't believe it. As he left, Abby yelled at him.

"Why are you still looking at that tape Numbuh 2? What, you want to become a loser like him as well?" Numbuh said with a chuckle as she ran from the auditorium.

"Very funny Numbuh 5. Can't be as bad as your candy addiction" Numbuh 2 shot back as he went to chase Numbuh 5 as he left the audiorium.

End Transmission

* * *

Read and Review. I've added another part to Chapter Two for certain parts for chapter 3. This is end of this story. but I have another story coming up very soon......


End file.
